


Sickness

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, MegaRox kids, SO, Sickness, Twins, Vomit Mention, but Alistair rn isn't named Alistair but I feel icky giving trans people dead names, i didn't, there's two, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Morgan gets sick for the first time, and Megamind only panics a little bit.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> The unnamed sister is Morgan's twin, but, in case you didn't read the tags, later changes his name to Alistair, after coming out as trans masc to his family, but rn isn't named that, and I didn't wanna give him a dead name cause that makes me feel gross. So. Yea.  
Also vomit mention. It's not graphic at all and it's one sentence but still.

Morgan shuffled into their room at two am, sniffling softly, dragging a blanket behind her with a bowging brain bot hovering over her shoulder. Megamind woke quicker, though Roxanne wasn’t far behind, slipping out of bed and moving over to her carefully. 

“Hey sugar plum, what are you doing up so late?” He keeps his voice soft, gentle, partially in hopes of keeping Roxanne asleep, though he knew with the rather panicked brain bot it was basically impossible. 

Morgan sniffled, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, looking up at him and holding her hands up to him. “Don’t feel good.” She whimpered, as Megamind crouched down to her height, frowning slightly. He looked her over, then looked to the brain bot-Spikeless, he could see now that he focused on them-who bowged a bit louder and wrapped a claw around his hand, tugging him slightly. 

Roxanne slipped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Go see what’s wrong with him. I can handle Morgan.” Megamind sighed, standing and nodding a bit. Morgan attached herself to Roxanne’s leg, as if sensing the shift of focus, and Megamind walked out of the room, letting Spikeless towards Morgan’s room

It looked as if she had woken up and been sick over the side, leaving nothing in her body. He sighed softly, moving over to strip the bed carefully, handing the bundle off to Rudolph, who had floated in moments before, having Spikeless start the process of cleaning the carpet. He huffed softly, glancing around, before frowning in thought a moment. 

After that moment had passed, he turned on his heel and all but ran back to his room. 

Once there, he found Roxanne with Morgan, in new pajamas, curled up in their bed. Morgan looked to be sleeping again, and Roxanne lifted her head to look at him, eyebrows furrowing at the panicked look on his face. “Hey... what’s up?” 

“Can you trust me for a moment?” He asked softly, and Roxanne’s frown deepened, as she shifted Morgan carefully off her chest, getting up and moving over to him. 

“I always trust you, love, what’s wrong?” 

Megamind took a breath, then sighed softly. “Can I take her to the prison doctor?” He asked softly. Roxanne blinked, then frowned, leaning to one side.  
“It’s just the flu, hun, she probably picked it up at one of the play date-” 

“I know, I know, but, Roxanne... The Warden once said ‘it’s just the flu’ with me, and then I almost died. I just, I need to be sure that she got your immune system and not mine, and Doc is the only one who can be one hundred percent sure of that.” Megamind looked over towards his daughter, sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, drooling across his pillow. “I just... I want to be sure. You can stay here, take care of her sister, or you can come with me and have Minion do it, but I just... I need to know.” 

Roxanne blinked, before sighing softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll get the car seat. Call Doc, alright?” Megamind nodded, moving over to the dresser as she stepped out, grabbing for his phone. 

Doc’s groggy voice answer him, signalling to Megamind that he had woken him up. Usually he’d feel bad about it, but this time he couldn’t find it in himself. “What’s up?” 

“Morgan’s sick.” He huffed softly, running a hand through her soft hair, pushing it away from her forehead and leaning down to press a kiss to it like he remembered Warden doing. “I just... I wanted to ask if I could bring her over, just, just to be sure...” 

“Bring her on over, kiddo.” Doc sounded much more awake now, and Megamind let out a sigh of relief, nodding for a moment, before realizing he couldn’t see it. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, thank you.” 

“Course kid.” The dial tone sounded, and Megamind shoved his phone back onto the bedside table, shifting and grabbing his watch to slap it on, making sure Minion could contact him. He then lifted Morgan into his arms, humming softly to keep her asleep. She sniffled softly, but showed no other signs of waking. 

They got her into the car seat without much ado, though Roxanne was doing the most work while Megamind sat and panicked and told instructions to the various brain bots scattered about with what to do if Morgan’s sister woke up, and how to alert Minion of the circumstances. 

Roxanne sat in the back of the car with Morgan. Megamind was the only one who knew how to get to Doc’s house, and he sped most of the way there, using the invisibility function to be able to get away with it. 

Megamind carried her inside, humming to her carefully, rubbing her back gently. She began to stir, whimpering softly, mumbling something Megamind couldn’t quite pick up. He sighed, settling on Doc’s couch, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s temple. 

“Hey pumpkin, you’re alright. You know Doc, he’s gonna help us out a bit, alright? He’ll help you feel better...” He murmured into her hair, and Morgan settled again, clutching onto Megamind just a tiny bit tighter, sniffling softly. 

Doc hovered around him for a moment, taking a few vitals, but not trying to move the clinging toddler from his lap, nor complaining when Roxanne sat next to them and kept a hand on Morgan’s lower back. 

“Unfortunately, only time will tell if she’s got your immune system, Blue, but so far this seemed like a normal kid with normal stomach flu. I’m pretty confident in saying it’s unlikely that she’ll progress into your levels of sickness, kid.” Megamind nodded softly, leaning his head against Morgan’s, causing the girl to shift and sniffle softly, clinging just that much tighter. “If in a few days, she doesn’t seem to be getting better, come back to me, and I’ll look over her again.” 

Roxanne smiled, thanking him softly. Doc wandered off, leaving them on the couch. Megamind sniffled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Morgan’s head. “I just... got scared. I can barely remember my first few years because so much of it was spent as a fever haze and I just... don’t want that for her.” 

“I get it, love... Let’s get home, alright? It’s late, and I need to set up her room for a couple lazy days, alright?” Megamind shifted, then nodded, standing with Morgan carefully, moving back outside. 

He didn’t say anything as she climbed into the driver’s seat, just as she didn’t say a thing when he slipped into the back with Morgan still in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO. There will be more with these kids. One Hundred Percent (along with their little brother uwu)


End file.
